Tired
by Soth11
Summary: After a flight from the Hinata, Keitaro encounters a kindly old man in the forest, with a rather strange request. Oneshot.


Love Hina does not belong to me.

Tired.

It had been a long day of cleaning the hot springs and taking care of the dorm in general. After a lengthy study session with Naru Narusagawa and Mutsume Otohime, all Keitaro wanted was to take a quick bath and go to bed. Gathering up his bathing supplies and going up to his third floor barrel, Keitaro had just gotten undressed and was in the act of climbing into his bath. Sinking into the marvelously heated water, he had just settled into a very relaxed state that was in between awake and asleep. Hearing a faint scratching sound at his door, he raised his weary brown eyes at the curious sound. Not even sure if he was hearing anything or not, and finding no visual evidence to support the noise, he shrugged it off as a result of his weariness.

Relaxing back into the tub, he started to drift off to the land of nod. Unnoticed by the young man, his door started to slide open. Framed in the doorway was the resident fox, Kitsune Konno. Recently a string of bad bets and unpublished articles had left her in somewhat of a financial strait. She had been waiting for a moment like this to corner the hapless young man and perhaps get an extension on the rent. Looking at the young man drowsing peacefully in the tub, she had a strange and sudden shift in her perception of him. Looking at him with his arms propped up on the sides of the barrel she had a view of the peaceful look on his face.

Looking at the rest of him that was visible above the water, she realised that either he had been working out privately, or his chores and the meals prepared by Shinobu were filling him out in all the right places. Gone was the skinny physique and in its place was a moderately toned young man. Since he was in the bath he had taken off his glasses and without those on, he had definitely lost his geeky look. She had never noticed before due to the fact the ronin had started wearing baggy clothes. According to him the were more forgiving and did not stretch and tear as easily during confrontations that resulted in his hasty flight departures from the inn.

As she was making her way closer to him, she heard the distinctive yelling of Naru calling out for her. Keitaro had also heard it in his dazed sleep and promptly woke up with a start. Looking around to make sure he wasn't about to be sent airborne, he noticed Kitsune approaching him. As he saw her, his face quickly went red and the first thought processes and impulses firing into his brain were denials and pleas of innocence. As the rest of his body was catching up to his brain, he suddenly started to stand and run while stammering out apologies. This had the unfortunate side effect of him tripping, stumbling out of the bath, slipping on the bar of soap outside his tub, followed by an excellent display of acrobatics commonly seen when one puts socks on a rooster. His impromptu and inverted flight landed him on top of the fox with a rather loud thump, quickly followed by the sound like two coconuts banging together as their heads collided.

Kitsune was immediately knocked unconscious. Keitaro was groggy and semi alert. An immediate thumping of feet on stairs told everyone within earshot that people were already coming to investigate the disturbance. The hapless ronins bathroom door slid open with a bang, alerting Keitaro to the sound of impending doom. Even though the beatings were happening as often, it never seemed to matter if it was his fault or not. The end result was the same, SMACK, POW, and a sudden one way flight into the air.

Naru, who had been looking for Kitsune, heard the sounds of a pervert taking advantage of someone (at least as far as she was concerned) and immediately rushed up the stairs. Opening the door she was confronted by the sight of a naked Keitaro on top of a passed out Kitsune. With her time honored battle cry of "PERVERT", she proceeded to launch Keitaro via a well placed leg kick into the night. Off the balcony at a 65 degree angle up, or hapless todai student was once again sent high into the sky via Naru express. Quickly checking on her friend, she was relieved to find her in fair condition with just a small bump on her forehead. Hearing a sliding sound she turned to the door to see Motoko sliding to a stop on stockinged feet. Sword drawn and in the ready position for dispensing justice on perverts she took in the scene before her. Kitsune on the ground unconscious, check. Water on the floor and Kitsune, check. Conclusion, pervert lures young inebriated maiden to his lair, knocks her out to have his way with her and gets caught by Naru, check.

As the two girls revive Kitsune and make their way to their rooms for the night, after having battled an unrelenting foe, Keitaro is at the apex of his flight. With the wind whistling past his naked form, he rolls and looks for his intended landing spot. Seeing that he is coming down in the woods behind the Hinata gives him chills. He had heard many stories from his granny and Aunt Haruka about the old magics that abound in those woods. Seeing a small stream that looks like the termination point of his flight brings a small smile to his face.

'Well at least it won't hurt that much.' he thinks to himself. Coming down he does manage to hit the stream, but the depth was not sufficient to cushion his impact, not to mention the rocks that were just under the suface. Bouncing out of the stream he came to rest back first against a fallen tree, rocking his head back he received a blow to the head knocking him out. Coming to a little while later, He found himself in the company of an elder gentleman dressed in an old style kimono.

"Hello Keitaro."

"Wha.. who.. where am.. I?" he squeaked out, not sure of what was going on..

"Just relax for a minute and I'll explain everything. First let's make you a little more comfortable." came the slightly amused reply as a blanket was gently wrapped around his shoulders quickly followed by another that was placed over his waist and legs covering his nakedness. "Feel a little better now?" the older man asked kindly.

"Yeah I guess." Keitaro replied pulling the blankets tighter around him for warm.

"Why don't you come walk with me for a little bit, and help me to my home?" the man asked with a quiet smile.

"I guess I can help you. Since you were kind enough to give me the blankets and everything." Keitaro replied sincerely.

"I really appreciate it young man. These old bones aren't quite what they used to be. Well if you feel up to it, my home is this way." the man replied pointing deeper into the woods. Keitaro's wary look as the man pointed into the forest did not go unnoticed. "Let me guess? Hina and Haruka telling you all about the spooky woods and filling you with dread about being here? Especially at night?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Something like that." Keitaro replied sheepishly still looking around with some trepidation.

"Keitaro let me tell you something; the world is full of many wondrous and fascinating places. These woods are one of them. But let me also tell you that you have nothing to fear from them. You are a very special young man, full of great kindness and a very caring nature." The man explained patiently, trying to put his young guest at ease.

"How do you know my name? and how do you know about my grandmother and Au..Haruka?" he asked as he realised the man had called him by name twice now.

"I know lots of things about all the Urashima clans." he replied with a knowing look. "For instance, I know you're tired of the abuse you suffer at the hands of your tenants. You secretly would like to forget about Todai and your promise girl, and in your heart of hearts you secretly long for an end to your suffering. You want nothing more than to be left alone to your own devices. You think if someone could just take over the inn for you, you could slip into anonymity and go unnoticed by all. In short Keitaro, you're tired and just want to be left alone."

Looking around with fearful eyes and a pale complextion "Who are you?" he asked in a strangled whisper wondering how this stranger knew his darkest desires.

"Believe it or not Keitaro, I'm a friend. I would like to help you make a choice." he replied wistfully. Keitaro, what do you know about the spirits that everyone refers to, but no one can really explain to you. What I mean is, when people say ' the spirits of the woods or the spirits guide us. Everyone calls on them but few know what they really are."

Getting more confused by the minute, Keitaro answered the questions numbly. "I don't know. I guess they are the spirits of people who came before us? They help in small ways so as not to be noticed, but at the same time leave people wondering how something happened. What does this have to do with a choice?"

"You have the gift even if you don't realise it." the man quietly mused before going on. "You are mostly correct in your guess. Most spirits that reside in places like these woods are people like you and me who have passed on. They were offered a choice like I am about to offer you. Your choice is this: Accept a role as the guardian spirit of Hinata, or pass on to the next life." The man answered solemnly.

"P..pas..passed on?" He squeaked out.

"Yes Keitaro, passed on, died, kick the bucket, expired. Keitaro I am really sorry to tell you this but you have died. If you don't believe me just look down behind you." The man replied with a sorrowful expression.

Keitaro slowly turned around and look down at a sight he truly feared seeing. There leaning up against the fallen tree was... him. He saw the blood pooled around his backside and a small trail coming from the side of his mouth. "This isn't real. I can't die." he looked on incredulously at the sight before him. Looking at his back he could see the branch, only about two inches in diameter, sticking into his back. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked into the eyes of a tired man. His own eyes searching for any sign that this was a dream or a hoax, but finding none. The eyes of the man looked sad and old, but Keitaro could also see that they held some joy, but from what he couldn't say.

"I am truly sorry Keitaro, but even seemingly immortals pass on." the man replied sympathetically.

"But what am I going to do now?" Keitaro cried out in despair. "I don't want to be dead. I..I have things I wanted to do. I..jus..I mean..Wha.." as the young man broke down crying.

Giving Keitaro a few minutes, he waited patiently until he had calmed down a bit. "It's not easy is it? Coming to grips with your own mortality. I remember when I passed on. I reacted a lot like you. But I can say this, it does get better." The old man replied reflecting on his own bittersweet memories.

"How does it get better?" Keitaro barked out sardonically. "Am I suddenly gonna wake up from this and realise it was a bad dream? Wait. Let me guess. Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune are gonna do a 180 and suddenly respect and care for me." As he said this, he did realise one small benefit, at least he would be beaten or ridiculed anymore.

"I'm sorry to rush you Keitaro, but time grows short and you must make a decision. To stay and protect or pass on to the next life." The old man told him.

Thinking on it for a bit Keitaro replied to the request with a question. "What happens in the next life?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't make that choice. I chose to stay and become a guardian." came the answer.

"What if I stay? Will it be worth it?" Keitaro asked.

"I can only tell you that I actually did enjoy my time doing this. It's quiet and peaceful. Lots of time to think and just relax. Being a spirit guardian isn't that hard. As a matter of fact it's mainly just taking care of the forest, the surrounding area and all that enter it." came the reply with a smile.

"What about the girls in the Hinata dorms?" Keitaro asked worriedly. "I mean I just can't leave them."

"Acutally you won't. The Hinata inn will be part of your duties as well. Not the cleaning or repairs, but the spiritual well being of the place. Even with all the strife you put up with, didn't you ever wonder why you never let anger and hate get the best of you? It's because of the feelings I shared with you. Sorta like a child with a favorite stuffed toy, they feel comforted by it." The man explained.

"I hate to tell you this, but it didn't work all the time. I still got beat up and hurt there." Keitaro replied a bit put out that he wasn't spared the strife he had to put up with.

"Keitaro? Even children will become petulant from time to time." came the amused reply.

"How will I know how to do things to help?" Keitaro asked.

"Just like you know right from wrong, left from right, back from front, you'll just know." the man replied with a smile, knowing Keitaro had already made his choice. After all, Keitaro had stayed and put up with the girls, helped Shinobu and Kaolla all because he cared about helping others. "Are you ready Keitaro?"

"I guess so. But who are you?" asked Keitaro.

Taking Keitaro's hand in his, he answered. " My name is Shinji Urashima. Hina was my granddaughter and you are my great grandson. Remember this one fact Keitaro. Only an Urashima can claim the role of guardian. When you get tired and want to cross over just look to the family line for your successor. Good luck and the spirits willing we will met again someday. Good bye Keitaro. I'm very proud of you." and with that he faded away leaving Keitaro with a peace of mind he had never felt in life.

Turning and regarding his body, he thought to himself how sad it looked to be lying there like that. With shocked amazement he watched as vines and grasses covered his body fully before blossoming into a beautiful array of honeysuckles and wildflowers. Turning away he walked deeper into the forest and slowly faded in to the mist of the night.


End file.
